The use of portable media and mobile phones at home, at work or on the go is extremely popular these days. Many peripheral devices like headphones and hands free microphones are being increasingly used to allow people to enjoy of their music, videos and conversations. With mobile phones now able to play media as well as media players being able to handle phone calls, existing peripheral devices are limited because they are designed for one particular type of use. For example, hand-free microphones allow people to safely drive their vehicles while having a conversation on their mobile phone. However, these microphones do not provide the same experience when listening to a song on the phone.
What is needed is a modular headset which is capable of interchangeably connecting with several different types of peripheral devices based on the user's need.